school memory
by Andersonforever
Summary: un nuevo año en una escuela diferente donde no conoces a nadie que destino se te puede esperar nuevos amigos , nuevas aventuras un nuevo amor ? eso es lo que piensa victoria con respecto a esto contiene pipxseras , alucardxintegra , heinkelxyumiko (no yuri ) y otras mas
1. Chapter 1

**hola bueno debo decir que como mi fic "hellsing high cronicles" como que se salio un poco de control decidi dejarlo por tiempo indefinido mientras dejare esta vercion que era la version piloto de mi anterior historia espero y les gusto debo decir que primero la historia no seria de comedia si no tipo de esta forma que en si no se como describirla bueno sin mas que decir les dejo la historia por favor disfrutenla el primer cap seria por mediante los ojos de victoria **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.capitulo 1 :primer dia

El cielo azul sin ninguna nube adornado con el sol y unos cuantos pájaros de por medio en una casa de londres una chica de aproximado 14 años aun dormía profundamente el sol apenas y lograba pasar por una pequeña linea echa entre las cortinas, una alarma sonó y la chica izo un puchero aun dormida, ella se levanto y froto su ojo derecho para dar un vos teso era una chica con el pelo rubio corto unos ojos azules que mostraban una inocente alma ella se levanto tenia un pijama azul claro

-_primer día de clases que lindo ...-_dijo ella con un cansancio la verdad no quería volver aun al colegio pero que podía hacer

-_victoria el desayuno -_la voz de su madre la hablo ella se vistió rápido con una falda marrón clara , unas medias largas blancas una camisa del mismo color que la falda pero esta tenia un bordado rojo en un hombro con un escudo de armas

-_buenos días -_saludo victoria a sus padres su madre estaba cocinando mientras que su padre revisaba el periódico antes de irse a trabajar

-_buenos días victoria -_dijo el hombre con una sonrisa victoria se la de volvió

una ves terminado el desayuno ella tomo su bolso que era uno negro con el dibujo de un murciélago caricaturesco con un corazón en medio, ella caminaba con una sonrisa hacia el colegio en si ya era comienzo de clases y era otro año osea nuevas amistades , nuevas aventuras , un amor ?.

Una ves llegado al recinto educativo observo unas personas muy peculiares un chico casi 2 años mayor cabello negro asta el cuello , camiseta negra , pantalón negro con una cadena en un lado , zapatillas negras unos lentes y unos guantes de motociclista junto a una chica de la edad de victoria de cabellos rubios asta la cintura , pantalón verde , camisa blanca con una corbata roja unos lentes redondos estaba junto al muchacho en la entrada del colegio tenia varios libros en la mano.

Victoria paso junto a ellos tenia curiosidad al verlos pero prefirió no decir nada así que siguió con su camino hacia la escuela cuando escucho la campana para comienzo escolar ella casi difícilmente llego hacia el auditorio para el discurso inaugural dicho por el director montana.

Una ves terminado tal discurso ella decidió ir hacia dirección por su horario y salón una ves hay se encontró con 2 chicas una tenia el cabello negro asta un poco mas abajo de los hombros , ojos violeta , una boina negra y blanca con una mirada tímida mientras la otra tenia el pelo negro asta la cintura ojos violeta tenia un vestido negro y blanco con una cinta negra en la cintura con una mirada seria ambas miraban el mural para saber donde tenían que ir

_-hola un gusto -_saludo victoria a las chicas la de lentes le sonrio y la otra dio caso omiso

-_un placer me llamo yumiko y ella es mi hermana yumie como te llamas ? -_pregunto la chica de lentes con una sonrisa victoria se la devolvió

-_me llamo victoria un placer yumiko y dime también eres nueva en el colegio ? _-pregunto victoria y ella sonrio luego yumie las miro

-_yumiko ya se donde es mi salon me ire para aya recuerda que si alguien te molesta o maltrata me dices a mi y te prometo que lo golpeare que asta sus ancestros los sentirán -_dijo yumie sonriendo le a su hermana ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-_gracias yumie -_dijo ella y vio como su hermana se iba

-_ah aquí estoy salon 2-b -_dijo ella mirando el mural luego noto que yumiko también estaba en el mismo salón

-_seremos compañeras de salón yumiko -_dijo victoria tomando dos horarios y dandole uno a ella

-_tienes razon ahora vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde el primer dia -_dijo ella y se fueron juntas al salón cuando iban llegando notaron a un chico de la edad de ellas tenia el cabello rubio asta las orejas unos lentes una playera gris con una chaqueta negra y un pantalon del mismo color tenia una sonrisa en los labios

-_sera nuestro nuevo compañero ? -_pregunto seras luego vio a yumiko completamente sonrojada

-_yumiko estas bien ? -_pregunto seras la pelinegra la miro

-_si estoy bien -_dijo ella nerviosa luego vio como entraba el muchacho al salon y luego entraron ellas hay dentro todos las miraban a ellas y al muchacho un hombre de alrededor 50 años con una cola de caballo y un monoculo estaba parado en frente

-_bien jovenes este año tienen nuevos compañeros asi que chicos por que no se presentan ?-_pregunto el profesor ellos lo miraron

-_las damas primero señoritas -_el muchacho les iso un ademan para que ellas se presentaran primero las dos chicas tuvieron un ligero sonrojo

-_hola a todos soy seras victoria espero y llevarme bien con todos -_dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando resibio varios silbidos y alago de la parte masculina del salón el profesor los fulmino con la mirada

-_silencio -_dijo el profesor y todos enmudecieron luego siguio yumiko

-_hola soy yumiko takagi su nueva compañera de salon...-_dijo ella timidamente hubo un silencio sepultral yumiko agacho la mirada y guardo silencio

-_un gusto soy heinkel wolfe su nuevo compañero -_el muchacho iso una reverencia hacia todos las mujeres solo suspiraron

-_bien busquen un lugar y vayan a sentarse-_dijo el profesor y todos buscaron un lugar un chico de cabellos negros corto con una camizeta negra , chaleco verde un pantalon tipo militar verde oscuro con unas zapatillas negras le iso señas a heinkel

-aquí_!-_dijo el chico y heinkel se sento y lo saludo

-_soy garret -_dijo el chico con una sonrisa heinkel se la devolvió

-_soy heinkel -_dijo el y luego el profesor iso que todos callaran para comenzar la clase

seras miraba a yumiko quien estaba escondida en su libro de historia ella alargo el cueyo para mirarla que estaba sonrojada victoria rio y luego miro al profesor

**hola! bien asta aqui el primer cap espero y les aya gustado debo aclarar como en el anterior tanto yumie como yumiko seran dos personas diferentes ya que mecomplicaria mucho hacerla una persona aqui con su doble personalidad asi que decido hacerla e esa manera bien solo eso queria aclarar asi que debo decir que aqui victoria aun no conoce a alucard y integra quienes creo ya se abran dado cuenta de quienes son en el cap bueno eso es todo nos vemos **

**saludos **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : cosas que nos depara el destino

heinkel andaba caminando por el patio del colegio ya habia comenzado el recreo y decidio dar una vuelta por hay tenia una sonrisa pegada en la boca no habia pasado un dia en la escuela y ya habia echo un amigo ese chico garret le habia caido bien al primer momento que lo vio, el siguio caminando asta llegar a cerca de la biblioteca en eso al entrar una chica de almenos un año mayor estaba como bibliotecaria ella se le hacerco

-_en que puedo ayudarte ? -_pregunto ella acomodan doce los lentes tenia el cabello negro asta la cintura , ojos azules , lentes redondos y una boina negra

-_no solo venia a ver por aquí -_dijo heinkel mirando a la chica ella lo miro de arriba a avajo

-_bien pero no hagas ruido si necesitas algo buscame me llamo kris kate -_dijo la chica heinkel le dio la mano

-_soy heinkel wolfe -_dijo el y luego se fue entre los libros

seras estaba por los pasillos de la escuela habian acordado verse con yumiko en el patio del colegio ya que la peli negra tenia que ir a ver a su hermana pero se volverian a ver.

-_creo que ya me perdi ...-_dijo ella mirando que habia terminado en el gimnacio hay vio a un hombre de piel morena , pelo blanco , ojos como rojos entrenando con las barras este volteo para verla y seras solo lo miro el hombre se hacerco

-_usted es el profesor de gimnacia ? -_pregunto victoria algo asustada el hombre sonrio y luego señalo un gafete que tenia en su musculosa que decia "hans gunsche"

-_cuando tendremos con usted profesor gunsche? -_pregunto victoria y hans señalo los horarios en la puerta ella lo miro y vio que tendria mañana

-_nos veremos mañana profesor -_dijo ella y se fue de hay

yumiko estaba con su hermana ella queria presentarle a un amigo que habia echo en ese tiempo ella miraba curiosa a su hermana asi que accedio a conocerlo ellas se dirigian hacia el salon 4-A una ves alli yumiko se quedo mirando el lugar haber si encontraba al amigo de su hermana

-_anderson! Hey aquí!-_yumie saludo con la mano a un joven que se hacer cava a ellas

era un chico alto cabello rubio corto , ojos verde tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla tenia una chaqueta gris clara con una camiza negra con un bordado azul unos mantalones negro algo claro y mocasines

-_que bueno verte yumie -_dijo el chico con una voz medio escabrosa yumiko se asusto un poco yumie rio

-_ella es mi hermana yumiko el es alexander un amigo que ise aquí -_dijo ella y yumiko miro al sugeto en si era un joven inponente por su estatura

-_un placer -_dijo ella y luego sono la campana

-_nos veremos despues yumie debo irme a mi salon -_dijo ella y se fue casi corriendo hacia su salon

heinkel entro a su salon y vio a un chico que estaba junto a garret este tenia el cabello castaño una camisa verde y un chaleco negro con una lo que parecia una vandana cubriéndole la cabeza heinkel se hacer

-_hola garret-_saludo heinkel y ambos muchachos se miraron

-_a creo que no los presente heinkel el es chris pickman un amigo mio -_garret los presento ellos se saludaron

-_dime pick -_dijo el y heinkel asintió

-_bien vayan a sentarse es hora de comenzar la clase -_un hombre con el cabello blanco platinado , cola de caballo tenia una camiza blanca con un chaleco azul unos pantalones azules y unos guantes el hombre borro el pizarron y escribio su nombre "enrico maxwell"

-_yo sere su profesor de politica este año mi nombre es enrico maxwell debo decir que para aquellos que no hagan nada seran castigados por dios mientras los que se esfuerzen y hagan todo seran premiados preguntas ? -_dijo maxwell mirando a los alumnos ellos no dijeron nada luego la puerta se abrio para ver entrar a yumiko

-_disculpe profesor llego tarde-_dijo ella agitada el profesor la miro

-_bien pero que no se repita señorita.._-el miro los nombres de los estudiantes y unas fotos junto a estos

-_takagi profesor yumiko takagi -_dijo ella y enrico solo asintió luego la mando a sentarse ella paso junto a heinkel pero no noto con que se le cayera el telefono celular del volsillo

-_eh disculpe se le cayo el telefono -_dijo heinkel a yumiko quien no la escucho

-_señor wolfe si no quiere pasar al frente mejor guarde silencio-_dijo enrico y heinkel volvio a mirar al frente

al pasar la siguiente hora le toco con la profesora laura wingates la profesora de biologia

-_bien para ver como se encuentran aremos una pequeña prueba asi que todos saquen una hoja y un lapiz -_dijo la profesora quien comenzo a escribir las preguntas heinkel aprovecho para entregarle el telefono a yumiko

-_ten se te habia caido -_dijo el con una sonrisa yumiko se la devolvio

-_muchas gracias...-_dijo ella algo nerviosa heinkel rio

-_soy heinkel -_dijo el con una sonrisa

-_soy yumiko -_dijo ella luego sintio el carraspeo de la profesora heinkel fue a sentarse

-_con que haciendote el galan el primer dia vaya amigo que eres rapido -_dijo pick con una leve risa garret se rio igual

-_callense los dos -_dijo heinkel sonrojado por eso

a final del dia seras estaba por retirarse cuando la profesora laura la hablo hacia la sala de profesores ella fue algo timida y se encontro con 2 personas las mismas que habia visto al comienzo de clases

-_tu eres victoria ? -_pregunto la chica de lentes seras asintió

-_soy integra fairbroock wingates hellsing capitana del grupo diciplinario de la escuela y presindenta del consejo estudiantil te eh llamado para que formes parte del grupo por tu calificacion de la prueba de hoy que fue perfecta logras calificar para entrar -_dijo integra de una forma seria luego vio al otro muchacho que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona

-_el es alucard mi mano derecha y mas leal amigo -_dijo ella alucard iso una reverencia

-_veo que ahora formaras parte de la organización hellsing como me gusta decir a este grupo jajaja bienvenida chica policia -_dijo alucard con una sonrisa ella no entendio

-_de ves en cuando te llamaremos para reuniones ahora puedes irte -_dijo ella y victoria se fue para la salida donde yumiko la esperaba

-_pasa algo victoria ? -_pregunto yumiko ella solo la miro

-_solo que entre al grupo diciplinario del colegio -_dijo ella y yumiko parpadeo varias veces

-_vaya bien por ti-_dijo ella feliz victoria sonrio

las dos chicas se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas ese dia habian pasado muchas cosas y eso solo era el principio


End file.
